


For you? Always.

by rinniekagamine1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hawke (Dragon Age), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, No Smut, Other, Snuggling, Tagged as Underage to be safe, can this be considered a drabble?, i guess, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinniekagamine1/pseuds/rinniekagamine1
Summary: He's tired, spent, and still a bit sensitive, but he lets out a breathless chuckle, anyway, and says, "For you? Always."
Relationships: Feynriel & Hawke (Dragon Age), Feynriel/Female Hawke, Feynriel/Hawke, Feynriel/Male Hawke





	For you? Always.

**Author's Note:**

> oops.

The night air is cold, but he's warm and comfortable in Hawke's arms. Hawke's fingers gently rake through his hair, while the evidence of their love cools on their skin. His eyes are closed, and, for the moment, he's at peace.

It doesn't last long. "... Hawke?" He asks, voice trembling.

"My dearest," they murmur sleepily into his hair.

"What if they come back?" He finally lifts his head, and he must look scared, because Hawke frowns and cups his cheek.

"They won't. But if they do, I /will/ keep you safe."

Hawke is strong, he knows that. Their words put him at ease, and he makes to lie down again, but Hawke stops him by pulling his face to their's.

He's used to their kisses, even if he can never tell which one it will be. Sometimes they've got that familiar fire in their eyes, but, when they kiss him, it's as if though he's made of glass; sometimes, they handle him gently, hands caressing his skin, and when they kiss him, it's to /claim/.

This time, it's calm. It's slow, and gentle, and he relaxes against them again when their strong arms wrap around him to pull him closer. With the same gentleness, they push him onto his back, and hover over him.

"Maker, you're beautiful," they breathe, eyes burning into him, and he flushes. He wants to hide his face, or shut his eyes, but they never allow him. They straddle his hips with their own, and trail their fingers down his chest with a light grin. "Think you can go again?"

He's tired, spent, and still a bit sensitive, but he lets out a breathless chuckle, anyway, and says, "For you? Always."


End file.
